A YuGiOh Christmas Carol
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: Retelling of a classic story. Yugicanbesexy's twin story  Pairings: slight Pride, Puzzle, slight Puppy at the end, MokubaXRebecca, IshizuXRyou, NoahXKisara, PeagsusXCecila, ect.
1. Chapter 1

A Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas Carol

**IT'S CHRISTMAS! And in a way to celebrate this joyous time of year I'm going to be retelling a classic tale with a few familiar faces. So let's dive in!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or a Christmas carol. **

Chapter One: Never smiles

Seto Kiaba walked through the wet snow in his white coat carrying a walking stick. He kept to the left so to avoid the slums and the Christmas crowds and shops. No one said "Good morning Mr Kiaba" or asked how he was they were too afraid of him to do that. And that's how he liked it.

Seto's heart was as cold as the ice that he was standing on and it was rumoured that he never smiled ever.

Everyone stayed out of his way in the street by walking around him and children stopped playing when he passed.

Seto walked around the corner to find his shop, the counting house. On the top there was a faded black sign that said "Kiaba and Bakura". Seto and Bakura had been partners since they were seventeen but after two years that was cut short after Bakura died on Christmas three years ago. Some say that was why Seto hated Christmas so much but it was obviously deeper than that.

Seto pushed the old door open and walked into the small shop that was divided into two offices. The larger one at the back was his and other smaller one by the window belonged to his employee, Yami.

Yami was in the act of getting a piece of coal into the small shrunken fire when Seto walked in. Yami jumped "What are you doing Yami" Seto demanded hanging his coat on a coat pole.

"I was just trying to warm up the fire Seto" Yami explained

"Poke it man!" Seto said angrily sitting in his seat and opening his large book. Yami sighed and because he didn't want to be out of a job he got the fire scutter and poked the shrivelled up fire in an attempt to perk it up. It didn't work of course.

Yami cast a worried look in Seto's direction, got up his courage and meekly walked into his office. "Yes?" said Seto without looking up at him.

"I was just wondering" Yami said quietly "If for this one year you could allow me a day off work, for Christmas?"

"What! No! Of course not!" Seto said looking up at his startled employee "Christmas Bah! Humbug! (Oh come on, I had to!) Christmas is just another work day and if you're not here tomorrow than don't even bother coming in for the rest of your life!" he said pointing his quill at Yami in a threatening manner.

"But sir it is Christmas and its once a year."

"Ok, half a day but after that it's the rest of the day I want to see you here!"

"Yes sir" Yami said but still had some courage left "Sir I've been working here since your partner passed away and I was wondering that instead of two shillings a week I could have three shillings and nine pence…" Yami stopped at the look on Seto's face. He didn't even need to wait for the answer. Yami moved away from the desk and went back to his own.

Asking Seto had been useless but at least he could say he tried. Yami shivered and tried using his candle to warm up his numb fingers.

"Merry Christmas, Seto!" cried a happy and childish voice. They both looked up to see Seto's little brother Mokuba in the door way with a Loral reef in is hand.

Seto looked up and sneered whispered "Bah! Humbug!"

"Christmas a Humbug Seto?" Mokuba laughed happily. Seto didn't even change his expression. "Any way I'm inviting you over tomorrow for Christmas so you can spend it with me and Rebecca where we can eat together and play games like we used to!"

"You ask me every year and every year I'll give you the same answer, No!"

"Well… every year I'll carry on asking until you will because Christmas is a time for us all and I will never give up on you!"

"Well said" said Yami clapping his hands

"YAMI! What are you doing?"

"I was just… warming my hands sir"

"Don't be so hard on him Seto, I just want you there for tomorrow."

"Good Afternoon" Seto said eyes glued back to his book.

"Merry Christmas, Seto!" said Mokuba giving up but still keeping his happy air about himself.

"Good Afternoon!"

"And a happy New Year!" said Mokuba going out of the shop.

"GOOD AFTERNOON!" Seto shouted after his brother

Yami knew better than to comment.

**~::~**

Later that evening two tall men walked into the shop. One had brown hair and was wearing a red coat and the other had black hair and wearing a black coat. "Sir" they said to Seto "Do we have the fortune of addressing Mr Kiaba or Mr Bakura?"

"Bakura has been dead for nearly three years this very night" said Seto still scribbling in the book in front of him.

"Well that is a shame" said the one in the red coat "But we're here for the charity of the unfortunate and destitute."

"What?"

"We're collecting for the poor" snapped the one in the black coat.

"Chazz" muttered the one in the red coat warningly "Sorry anyway, what should we have you down as? A guini or two?" he said getting out a black leather book and pen

"Nothing" said Seto looking down at his books.

"Nothing?" said the one called Chazz

"Are the prisons open?" he asked

"…Yes…" said the one in red slowly

"And the work houses are they still open?"

"Yes" said Chazz impatiently

"Then let them go there" he said looking down at his book.

"Sir, some would rather die than go there" said the red one uneasily

"Then let them die and decrease the population" snapped Seto impatiently.

The men still shocked turned and walked out of the office and turned to Yami hopefully. Yami showed his pockets and shook his head. The two left.

**Review me please, it's Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas Carol 

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or a Christmas Carol**

Chapter Two: Bakura?

"Be sure to be here all afternoon tomorrow!" Seto warned Yami as Yami got his things together.

"Yes Sir. Merry Christmas to you sir!" he said walking out.

Seto didn't leave the shop until an hour later and then picked up some soup for his supper before the long cold walk home. A bell struck ten far away and a new wave of snow began to fall. Seto grumbled as he got to his house and took out his key.

Now before we go any further let me make one thing perfectly clear Bakura was definitely dead, as dead as a door nail. No questioning it.

Seto got his key out and was about to slot it in the lock when the door knocker, which was just a normal knocker that was in the defined shape of a roaring lion became Bakura. Yes it was Bakura no question about it.

Seto was taken aback but Bakura soon disappeared. He regained his nerves and walked into his house a little quicker than he would normally. His large house seemed the exact same as it had been that morning.

Walking up the cold marble stair case he was sure he was being watched. But he had to try to forget about the absurd idea and began to think on work.

By the time it was ten thirty he had completely forgotten the experience. After heating through the soup he sat down in the usual chair facing the fire and started on the soup.

The tiles of the fire place bared no face or any exact pattern yet now they all had Bakura's face on them. Seto was taken aback. Bakura was dead and buried and had been that way for nearly three years. Seto put the soup down in case there was something there that there shouldn't be. Bakura had disappeared from the tiles now. "Most strange" Seto muttered.

Than just when his nerves began to get relaxed again the down stairs bell began to ring. Seto looked up "Must be a faulty wire" he muttered. Just as he said that the bell for the back door began ringing as though to say this is no faulty wire.

Seto sat up; this was impossible who would be ringing both doors at this hour of night?

As though things couldn't get creepier, the old rusty bell that servants used to ring for meal times began to ring too, that old bell hadn't worked for years.

Seto looked at the three bells which were ringing their hearts out. His nerve finally gave "Stop!" he screamed at them. The bells became silent. "Thank you" Seto whispered hoping for a good nights sleep.

That's when he heard the clank from down stairs. It dragged itself up the stairs gathered itself on the second landing and pulled itself through Seto's door. Seto himself was hiding behind the sofa. And through the door came Bakura. But not the real Bakura, this Bakura was see through and was white. He also carried heavy chains that were entwined around his body. I cannot stress enough that Bakura was defiantly dead.

Seto stared at his old friend before finding his voice. "Is that you Bakura?" Bakura nodded. Seto got his act together and shook off the shock and managed to speak "No this is just an apposition that could have been caused by the lack of indigestion or misfortune of the stomach. You're probably a piece of bad cheese or moulded bread. Yes there's more of Gravy than the Grave about you!"

"Over done fish? Moulded bread?" Bakura repeated disgustedly glaring from where he stood which were only a few feet away from Seto. Seto shrank away; Bakura's glares always did give him the shivers.

"Could you please sit down?" he said gesturing to a chair. Bakura shook his head. Seto couldn't help staring at his friend; yes it was defiantly his friend Bakura. Bakura had had long white hair, dark brown almost black eyes, and long claw like nails. Now that he was a ghost he was grimmer looking with his hair more wild and eyes red instead of brown. Wrapped around his body and held in his hands were large chains that had to be over a mile long with safes and books and keys attached to it, it for some reason gave Seto the shakes.

"Do you know why I am here?" asked Bakura impatiently tapping his foot as Seto stared at him. Bakura was always the sort to get down to business.

Seto shook his head still wondering whether that this was just food related or not.

"I am here to give you a warning." Bakura said meaningful "These chains" he said gesturing to the large iron chains around him "I forged them in life with the cruelty I had towards my fellow man which I must carry with me for eternity. And it will happen to you!" he said pointing to Seto "Only yours are much longer and heavier than mine." Seto gulped at the sight of the large iron chains that Bakura was holding.

"Seto my time here is growing short, you have one chance to escape my fate"

"You were always good to me Bakura" Seto said giving a small smile.

"You shall be haunted by thee spirits"

"Then I'd rather not."

"The first will come tomorrow night at one, the next the following at two and the last the following at three."

"Can't I just have them all at once and get it over with?"

"Heed their teachings and warnings, learn from them or else you will have to carry these chains" Bakura said walking towards the window. "Farewell Seto, old friend" said Bakura heading to the window.

Seto ran to the window and looked out. There were thousands of other spirits like Bakura flying around the sky all moaning and flying down to the down trodden men in an attempt to help. But they had lost that ability long ago.

Bakura winked at Seto and shouted again "Heed their words and teachings" and with that he joined the other ghost.

**Review me its Christmas after all !**


	3. Chapter 3

A Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas Carol

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or a Christmas Carol**

Chapter Three: The Spirit of Christmas Past

The next night Seto walked around the bedroom checking for the spirit. There was none. "Spirits" he sneered blowing out the candle "Humbug" he whispered blowing out the and lying down to sleep.

On the other side of the room a dark purple light began to glow and began to grow in size until it revealed a man in dark purple. He walked up to Seto and poked him with his staff which he was carrying. Seto stirred but refused to wake up. The man more impatiently poked Seto harder which woke him up. "It's about time" he said scowling.

Seto jumped at the sight "Who are you?"

"I'm the spirit of Christmas past" the man said proudly

"You look like Dark Magician" Seto said smugly.

"Well we all have our day jobs. Now come on step on it we have a tight schedule and I have better things to do than show you your past." He said crossing his arms.

"Well I'd much rather sleep, so you might as well do those things you'd rather do." He said turning over.

"Well too bad" he said pulling Seto up "I've got a job to do and you have a soul to save so let's get going."

Seto scowled as they got to the window. "Where are we going?" he asked the spirit.

"We're going to visit your past." The spirit said opening the window "Touch my arm" he said holding out his arm.

Seto reluctantly took it. Before he could even ask the spirit what this would do or where they were going he suddenly felt a jolt into the air that was ice cold and the feeling of falling like when you're in a dream.

They two landed on a hard wooden floor. Seto sat up and rubbed his sore parts. "First time flyer?" the spirit asked innocently.

"You could say that" he said sitting up "where are we then?"

"Don't you know?" the spirit asked.

Seto looked around the room; yes he did know this was the school he went to as a child. Outside he heard children laughing and screaming outside at the idea of the Christmas holidays. But in the centre of the room reading a large book was himself as a small child.

"Why did you not go home with your friends?" the spirit asked Seto.

"I wasn't wanted at my step father's house" Seto said unhappily. "He never wanted me at home and I never wanted to be there."

"Is that true?" asked the spirit.

"Yes" said Seto fixing his attention on the window and the snow falling outside.

"Not true." The spirit said smugly. He hit the floor with his staff and the room slightly changed. It was another Christmas and the same boy was sitting on a stool only he was much older.

"Why are we still here?" Seto asked annoyed

"You'll see." The spirit said with a smile.

Then Seto heard running coming from the stairs and the door was pushed open to reveal Mokuba. "Seto" he called happily to his brother as he ran over to him.

The younger Seto looked up and smiled "Mokey, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you home; step father is so much kinder now and treats me like his own son. He was so kind I wasn't afraid to ask him once more if you can come home. And he said yes of course! And he sent me here to come and get you so we can spend Christmas together and you should never come back here!" and with that the two boys ran to Seto's room to get his things.

"He has a large heart" the spirit commented as he and Seto watched the two boys run to the carriage and put his stuff in the carriage.

"Yes he has" Seto whispered fighting back the tears of all the wonderful memories. "Spirit he asked me to come to his dinner every year, I think I might go."

The spirit nodded and held out his arm again. Seto took his arm and felt the same cold rush like he had the first time.

This time he landed on to a warm floor that was dimly lit with an amber glow. Seto stood and looked around. It was so familiar but than not so. He suddenly saw Bakura walk in with a tray of new ink; he placed one on his desk and the other on Seto's. Seto stared at his younger self. He had to be around sixteen possibly more.

"Do you recognise this place?" the spirit questioned him.

"Yes of course, I was an apprentice here"

"Boys!" came a voice suddenly came from up above the individual offices. Everyone looked up. A man with long flowing grey hair was leaning over with a smile on his face. "Finish your work, we're closing up; it's time to get ready for the dance."

"Spirit! It's Pegasus! It's really him." The spirit nodded as Seto, Bakura and the other apprentices began to clear away chairs and tables. "We used to do this every year at Christmas! I couldn't have worked for a kinder man."

The spirit nodded as women came out of different rooms all in colourful silks or satins. But the most colourful of all was Pegasus's wife who was dressed in a blue and pink dress that helped to highlight her golden hair. Each one of the women carried a tray of food. Seto smiled as he smelt rich meat, fresh vegetables, spicy mince pies and dizzy wines. Each piece of food was placed on to a table in the corner until the wood couldn't be seen anymore.

Than a rather fat fiddler sat beside the stairs, bowed and began to play on his fiddle.

The first high hymn was we wish you a merry Christmas. Pegasus took his wife's hand and began to dance with her in the middle of the room. Other apprentices found a girl they liked and started dancing with them.

"Go and ask him" Bakura asked grabbing Seto and pointing to a man over to the corner.

Seto looked over to where Bakura was pointing and saw Yami. Yami was a lot younger and had much finer clothes on then he did in the present but it was still him. "Spirit" he whispered "There he is, there's lovely Yami." He said putting his head in his hands.

"Yes, the same Yami who is your under paid over worked employee." The spirit said crossing his arms.

"Well it was his own fault."

The Seto from the past looked shyly at Yami but didn't move. Yami spotted that and walked over to him. "Want to dance?" he asked holding out his hand. Seto blushed and took it as they walked on the floor. Yami put his hand onto Seto's shoulder and blushing furiously put his hand on Yami's waist and they did the usual waltz.

Yami was using his usual smile. As they danced along to the song. Seto was too shy to look at Yami in the eye so Yami took his chance and kissed Seto's cheek. Seto practically stopped breathing.

The spirit chuckled to himself as Seto blushed.

Then the room began to a snowy lane. "Why are we here?" Seto snapped looking at the spirit.

"Do you not recognise this place?"

"No" said Seto turning away.

"You do" said the spirit.

Seto heard people talking and he turned to see himself and Yami. Yami looked uneasy as he felt the proposal ring on his finger. "You were neglecting him, were you not?"

"No" said Seto glaring at the spirit "We were fine"

"Look" the spirit said pointing.

"Seto lately you've been different. Sometimes I wonder if you still care about me"

"Of course I care about you" Seto said without looking at him.

"Seto" said Yami stopping him "Look me in the eye and tell me that if you could have me or a hundred pounds, you'd choose me every time."

Seto looked down; he didn't know what to say.

"My point exactly" said Yami pulling his ring off and giving it to Seto "You fell for your money long ago. Look luck Seto" he said turning and began to walk away. Seto stood there with the ring in his hand. He closed his eyes and looked down.

"Why didn't you go after him you stupid fool!" Seto called at himself as he watched Yami disappear into the distance.

"Of course after that Yami had no choice but to leave Pegasus's business leaving his apprenticeship unfinished, I think because it all reminded him of you. Than after a year he found some happiness but he lost another job and with hardly any money left and in a desperate situation he swallowed his pride and asked you for a job as that was the only profession he knew of. But you refused but after your partner died you granted it, as part time and under paid." The spirit snarled.

"He humiliated me!"

"Can you imagine how hard it must have been for him to admit that you didn't care about him? And then let you go? Only to swallow his pride and beg for a job so he could be humiliated every day by you giving him pay that knows is false!" the spirit yelled glaring savagely at Seto. Seto backed away as the spirit began glowing pure white and his eyes red. Seto in fear grabbed the spirit's staff and whacked him around the head.

Seto feel forward into his bedroom floor. He looked around; there was no sign of the spirit anywhere. He sighed and sat up. He glared at his weakness and got back into bed. "Humbug" he whispered turning over in his bed.

**Review me Please! It would be a nice Christmas present!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas Carol

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or A Christmas Carol**

Chapter Four: The Spirit of Christmas Present

The following night Seto wasn't taking any chances; he had locked the front door, back door, side door, windows and even double locked his own bedroom door. So that now he sat in bed with his bed curtains drawn.

The clock struck two. Silence. Seto waited for whatever the spirits had planned for him to happen. One minute past two. Seto chuckled "No one here" he whispered triumphantly "Sorry spirits! No one's here for me to see!" he turned over to go back to sleep, he had wasted enough time.

The second Seto relaxed a light flashed on in his bedroom. Seto sat bolt upright. "Wakey Wakey!" came a female voice outside. Seto dared to look out.

The room had been transformed. There were candles that were burning incentives that were soaking the room in smell. Meats on spits were steaming with heat from the roaring fire. Turkeys, pork, chicken, beef, gammon, lamb, partridge, ect were sitting on gold serving dished waiting to be eaten. Sweats in tins that looked like fruit or round perfect caramels on a plate all to themselves. Fruits in deep colour sparkling with water from the steam with gave them a gloss. Sauces in jugs that were gravy's, bread sauce, cranberry sauce. And wines that stood out like jewels in the soft light.

And in the middle of this entire hubbub stood a girl dressed in lighter clothes than the first spirit but still generally the same. She too held a staff but it looked lighter and she was casually slinging it over her shoulder.

Seto stared at the spirit she wasn't what he had been expecting but then again she was dark Magician Girl. The spirit smiled at him widely in a friendly way. "I am the spirit of Christmas Present." She said softly.

"You're late" Seto said smugly.

"I was fashionably late, any way forgive me it's what normal people do."

"No one I've met has ever done that" said Seto crossing his arms and glaring.

"That's where your wrong." She said "Many people love and forgive you all the time, your just too blind to see it. The love of friends can be more precious that you can ever and the love of strangers" she said gesturing to the food. "The food is the love and generosity from fellow man."

"Generosity! No one ever showed me generosity"

"That's where you are wrong." She said taking his hand.

"What now-www-ww." Seto was cut short because the two rushed through the air out of the room. All the wonderful things in the room disappeared and they appeared in the back of an ally. "Why did you take me to the slums?" he asked angrily

"Look around Seto" she said gesturing. Everyone there was either sing Christmas carols or giving money to them.

"Why are they doing that?" he asked

"It's Christmas, the time of unconditional love" she answered getting out her staff and waving it around the shops and food and people.

"What are you doing?"

"Work, I have to spread the Christmas joy throughout the land"

"Huh, can I go home now?"

"No, we have some stops to go to first" they suddenly zoomed through the street until they landed in a warm sitting room. "First stop" she called.

Seto sat up to find a warm sitting room with a log fire and Christmas decorations. He stood next to the spirit "Now where are we?" he asked uneasily

"Don't you know?" she asked

"No" said Seto who was getting really irritated.

They all both suddenly heard laughing and talking outside. Seto turned to see his brother enter with his wife Rebecca and Noah with his wife Kisara.

"You took me to Mokuba's house?" he asked the spirit.

The spirit nodded.

"Well that was a suburb meal Mokey" said Noah to Mokuba

"Thanks" said Mokuba a little unhappily.

"What is it Mokuba?" Rebecca asked her husband

"I just wish Seto could be here with us"

"Don't talk about him, it will only upset you and it's his own fault for not coming"

"Why do you ask him? It only upsets you" said Noah

"Because he's my brother and all I want is us to be a family again and even if he refuses me for a hundred times I will still ask him every year."

"I'll drink to that" said Kisara raising her drink.

"Is this real?" Seto asked the spirit

The spirit nodded.

"Now what?" asked Rebecca

"Let's play some games" suggested Kisara.

"Let's go" said the spirit "We have more things to see"

"Spirit, they are going to play some games, can we stay a little longer?"

"Are you enjoying this?" The spirit asked smugly

"No, we just might as well stay"

"Then pull up a chair" she said sitting into a discarded chair. Seto sat in one by the door and watched them play.

First they played a guessing game the first was a tall person who was cold and unfair. It was Seto.

After that came a card game which went on but Seto was certain he could have won in the first tern but Rebecca won at the end. Seto was impressed at that.

Then came blind man's bluff. Which was completely crazy. Noah was it and no matter who ever went into his way he always chassed his wife. Seto smiled and encouraged him to go after her. Noah caught her and asked who it was as if he didn't already know.

Everyone laughed even Seto "We really have to go" said the spirit.

Seto sighed and walked outside with the spirit.

The room they entered was a lot poorer than the one he was just in. inside was a poor table with a shrivelled up tree in the corner with a few gifts under it.

Seto looked away "Why are we in this dump?" he asked

"You'll see" she whispered.

Seto looked to see three people talking; one was a tall man with blonde hair, another man who was slightly shorter with long white hair and a woman with long black hair. "Yami will be so surprised that you're here Ishizu" said the man with the long white hair.

"I'm looking forward to seeing him" she said smiling at him

"He's coming" said the blonde haired man from the window

"Ishizu hide" said Ryou giggling as they put her in the cupboard "Just play along and don't come out until we say"

"Oh man! This'll be great" said Joey

The door opened and Yami walked in through the snow. "Hi guys, I couldn't find a turkey in our price range so we'll have to have pigeon again… where's Ishizu?" he asked looking around.

"Oh yes Yami the factory couldn't let her have her Christmas break so she can't come this year"

"Oh I was looking forward to seeing her this year and she's my cousin she has a right to be here."

At this point Ishizu couldn't take it anymore she just fell out of the cupboard laughing. Yami jumped but then realised they had been joking He smiled and chuckled "You guys had me there" he said hugging his cousin. "So how's Yugi been while I've been gone?" he asked looking at them

"Fine Yami" came a tiny voice from the sitting room.

Seto turned to see a tiny boy sitting on a chair wrapped in a blanket. He was quite pale and was as white as the blanket he was wrapped tightly in.

Yami jumped but smiled, he walked over to him and nuzzled his face whispering "what are you doing out of bed?"

"I got bored and its Christmas Yami" the boy pleaded "And Ryou said I could"

"He promised that he was well enough and the second he felt faint again he would tell us"

"Alright" said Yami looking up at the ceiling smiling.

"Spirit who is that boy?" he asked

"Yugi was the person Yami met straight after you and he helped him get over you and they fell in love with each other. But a few years after they fell in love Yugi became ill and couldn't carry on working in the candle factory so with no money coming in Yami had to beg you for a job."

Seto looked down.

As Ryou and Joey got the table ready for dinner Ishizu whispered to Yami "Did you get that raise?"

"I tried but Seto said it was too much" Yami said lying through his teeth.

"You have to try harder, we need more money and if that skinflint doesn't help us…"

"Ishizu, Ishizu I can handle it" said Yami raising his hands in defence.

"Why didn't you give him a raise?" the spirit asked calmly

"Because it was too much money to give…"

"Three shillings and nine pence wasn't it? That would be enough for medicine or some decent food"

"Yes but she works" Seto protected

"Yes so they have enough left for food after they paid the rent."

"What about the two men?" he said pointing to Ryou and Joey

"They were let go of two months ago"

Seto bit his lip.

Yami easily picked Yugi down and settled him at the table and the others sat whilst the pigeon cooked. Ryou began to stir the vegetables whilst he kept looking at Ishizu and the mistletoe in his pocket obviously thinking about holding above them and asking for a kiss.

But he lost his nerve at the last moment.

After a while they began to serve up with the pigeon, vegetables and gravy and set it down on the table.

"Don't they have more food than that?" Seto asked

"No" said the spirit who was now sitting on a stall by the door.

They all sat around the table. Yami raised his glass and said "I think it was only right that I give a toast to Seto Kiaba the founder of the feast."

Ishizu slammed her hand on the table "Yami I will not hear that name at this table"

"But Ishizu its Christmas and you know we have some history"

"History or not he let you down and his black heart here… but seeing as its Christmas I'll do it" she said looking at the others and raised her glass quickly so she could drink the wine quickly.

Seto looked at them as they began to eat the food. He couldn't help looking at Yugi whose pale little hand was struggling to use the wooden knife and fork. "Spirit what's wrong with him?"

"Much I'm afraid" the spirit sighed

"Will he be alright?" Seto asked

"I see a chair without an owner and a heart unfilled, if these shadows remain unchanged than he will fade away into nothingness"

"He can't die Spirit that's too horrible"

"Are there no prisons, no workhouses, if he's going to die he'd better do it and decrease the population!" the spirit said bitterly

Seto covered his ears and closed at his own cruel words. "Take me home" the spirit didn't answer. But when he dared a look he saw he was back in his room.

**Review me!**

**As an added treat I'm also going to say the first 5 best Christmas carol film versions that you should see this year.**

**Number 5: Barbie in a Christmas Carol. (**_**Yes it is Barbie, but she is meant to be Scrooge or "Eden", I think. But it is possibly the best Barbie movie in my opinion and even though the first spirit is a little scary and at the end Eden doesn't die she just gets poor so I think the hard message doesn't stick as well but the opening is nice and will put you in the Christmas mood. This can be found on YouTube if you wish to see it**_**)**

**Number 4: A Muppets Christmas Carol (**_**As far as I know this is the only Christmas Carol version that has been turned into a musical. But I've put it a little low because I never bought Michael Caine as Scrooge he didn't seem cold enough or mean enough expect towards the rabbit. And expect the last ghost no one seemed to the take the plot seriously enough. **_**)**

**Number 3: The Black Adder Christmas Carol**__**(**_**This version is SOOO funny! I guarantee that no one will be able to sit through it all without laughing your head off. Even though it is spoofing off of the story it is still hilarious! Yes it is British and American readers might not know what the hell I'm talking about, and it's hard to find on telly so you'll have to hope it's on Gold or it is in the Black adder Box set but if you do happen to find it you'll love it. By the way it does help a lot to see the series prior to it and it is a little old looking… but it's still great!**_**)**__

**Number 2: A Mickey Christmas Carol (**_**Raise your hand if you never saw this in your childhood at one point. Although only half an hour long this version and the last spirit part is even scary for younger kids this version does a very good job of showing possibly the first version that kids will ever see of a Christmas Carol with some familiar faces .I don't know whether it's any better than the new Disney film with Jim Carrey that came out last year because I never saw that. But if anyone wants to tell me about that film please review me. Well anyway Mickey's Christmas Carol can be also found on YouTube but I have that annoying feeling that Disney won't show either of the versions on TV this year so don't get your hopes up.**_**)**

**Number 1: A Christmas Carol (with Patrick Stewart as Scrooge) (**_**This version is the best I've ever seen it keeps the morals of the book intact, it has okay affects and Patrick Stewart as Scrooge. He does a brilliant performance as Scrooge no question about it. But I'm not going to spoil anything so you'll have to see it yourselves. It is shown every Christmas Eve on Channel 4 which does mean breaks throughout the entire film or to save you all that you could try and see if it's on eBay or Amazon. It's worth it!**_**)**__

**Review me if I missed out your favourite version or if you're going to watch them. **


	5. Chapter 5

A Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas Carol

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or A Christmas Carol**

Chapter Five: The Spirit of Christmas Yet to Come

Seto sat in bed waiting for the last Spirit to come. The clock struck three. Seto looked around; he had learned the hard way that these spirits should not be taken lightly. The third bell rang and Seto waited for the Spirit.

Then suddenly the windows were wrenched open by an invisible hand and fog flooded into thee room.

The second the bell stopped vibrating from the strike of the hammer out of the shadows came a tall figure out of the fog. This one looked like Dark Sage. He was taller than the others and older. He was dressed in purple like the first spirit but was much darker and most of his face was in shadows. Like the last two spirits he too was carrying a staff but it was much longer and he used it like more of a walking stick.

Seto gulped "Are you the spirit of Christmas yet to come?" he whispered

The spirit nodded and gestured for him to come. Seto didn't want to disobey so he followed the spirit. The spirit stretched out his arm and Seto took it. Both of them walked hand in hand in the fog.

Seto finally had to ask "Will Yugi die?" he whispered

The Spirit stopped and pointed. The fog cleared to show Yami's house. Seto walked out. It was Christmas but there was no tree, no decoration and it was deserted.

Seto looked around desperately, than he heard voices upstairs leaving the spirit he climbed the stairs to find Joey and Ryou outside a bedroom door. They were whispering and Seto could hear coughing on the other side of the door.

"I've written to Ishizu, Yami needs all the family he has" Ryou whispered looking at the door.

"How long has Yugi been like this?" Joey whispered uncertainly

"Since last night, Yami's been with him all night long giving him brandy and anything else to sooth the pain."

"Maybe we should call for a doctor" Joey said tears welling up in his eyes.

"He's well past that Joey" Ryou whispered bowing his head at the truth.

The coughing inside suddenly stopped. Ryou sniffed and began crying so did Joey.

"No" whispered Seto. Before thinking he ran through the door. Yugi was pale and looked tiny in the bed. Yami had tears in his eyes as he held Yugi's face. Yami stared at him as though his brain had shut down for five seconds from shock. He sniffed loudly and pulled Yugi close to him crying hard into the boy's hair which he stroked with his free hand as he sobbed loudly. Yugi's head fell back; it was pretty obvious that he was dead.

"No please Yugi, not now. Please wait a little longer. Its Christmas, you still haven't opened my present. I'm going to demand a raise so I can get you better medians so you can start feeling better, I know you'd like that and-and-and" Yami's words were becoming more slurred and his voice was breaking in the sobs.

Seto looked away with guilt. He turned to see the spirit behind him.

"Spirit, I didn't know, please tell me these events can still be can yet be changed" The spirit remained silent.

Seto looked down. When he looked up the room had changed and he was back in his counting house. And there was a few years older Seto working at the desk now and again looking at the clock.

Seto looked at the calendar on his older self's desk; it was the day after Christmas "Yugi died yesterday" he whispered.

The door rang and Yami walked in who was still obviously still grieving and had had no sleep the night before.

"You're late" said Older Seto

"Something came up" Yami explained "I had a bit of family trouble."

"Don't give me that" Seto snapped "You were taking advantage of my good will weren't you!"

"No, I swear. Things just went wrong yesterday." Yami said stonerly

"Don't give me that, I don't employ you to make a fool out of me"

Yami chuckled staring at the ceiling tears in his eyes.

"What?" Seto asked

"It's just I thought that you employed me to make a fool out of me!" he shouted turning on Seto all of his rage and frustration of the last few years of his life coming out. "I've had to kiss up to you, beg you and work for rubbish pay because I was desperate and I thought there was a shred of humanity left in you. Well I was wrong Seto, dead wrong! You will never ever change."

"I am Changing" Young Seto called but his other self just sniffed and stood up slowly.

"You're fired" he said calmly

"What!" Young Seto cried

Yami nodded and got his things together "I promise Seto that this time I'll stay out of your life no matter how bad it gets for you or me" he said walking out the door.

"You fool go after him apologise, you don't know what he's been through" Seto cried at himself but his other self just smiled and chuckled and sat back at his desk.

"Good riddance" he muttered.

"No!" Seto said turning to the spirit. The spirit just slammed his staff on the floor and the fog engulfed them again.

The two appeared at a dirty ally outside a shop that read "Weevil and Rex's Porn shop". Seto seemed confused for a second until he saw three shifty characters walk into the shop. The spirit followed them so Seto followed the spirit.

Inside Seto saw two scoundrels that he suspected was Weevil and Rex. Weevil had large golden glasses, green short hair in a bob; he was wearing a green old coat with pockets sown in and an evil grin on his face. He was small but taller than his partner Rex.

Rex had brown hair that was mostly hidden by a bobble hat except a tuft of fringe that was dyed purple,_ he_ was wearing a brown waist coat that was lined with purple silk, and he had shifty eyes and a similar grin on his face.

"Welcome" said Weevil in a low crankily voice "And what have you all brought us"

"Who's first?" Rex asked taking out a book. Rex's voice sounded like he was constantly drunk, stoned and was born a hippy.

The man stepped forward. He seemed more appropriately dressed and seemed to have money so this was possibly to get some extra coins. He took his hand out of his pocket "I got his buttons" he muttered "When I was looking round I found them on the fire place."

"Very nice" Weevil said keeping his grin and ending in a chuckle.

"If it was right off his jacket I would give you more but since these are only cheap in the market" Rex muttered scribbling something in the book "I'll give you two shillings"

The man grumbled and took his money

"Next" Weevil called pocketing the buttons.

A young woman walked up nervously and put on the desk some boots, a candle stick and a couple of books.

Weevil and Rex examined them in a business-like fashion "All his?" Rex asked

The woman nodded.

Rex nodded "I'll give you half a crown for the boots and candle stick and a happenny for the books, they're not much good"

The women nodded and took her money and Weevil took the items but throw the books behind him in case someone magically decided to buy them not just for the fire.

The last Woman pushed forward. She was older and carrying a bundle.

"My dear Mrs Thrift how nice to see you" Weevil said stepping forward behind the desk "And what may we do for you?"

"Don't Mrs Thrift me!" Snapped the woman with a hard London accent "I've some stuff" she said pulling the bag off her back and bending down to show them "Have a look at these." She said showing various night garments "I got these from his draws while he was still alive, huh! Poor sap never left his bed at the very end, thought the whole world was out to get him!"

"Nice" said Weevil holding up one of the garments "Real cotton too! He knew how to live!"

"There's more!" the Woman chuckled darkly as she pulled up some material "Here are his bed curtains! I snatched them right before the other thief's got to 'em!" she crowed triumphantly.

"Mrs Thrift you are a wonder!" said Weevil feeling the fine green material

"I'll give you five pounds for the lot" Rex barked up scribbling in the book.

"Done!" she cried snatching the five pound note and walking out of the shop.

"Are you saying that I may end up like this poor soul?" Seto asked looking up at the spirit. The spirit nodded.

"Spirit who was this poor man?" Seto asked

The fog surrounded the two again and Seto found himself in a dark grave yard. He looked for the spirit and found him pointing at a grave stone.

Seto walked up to the lonely grave. It was dark grey and had ivy growing on it so no one obviously didn't care about it "Spirit, is this the man?" he whispered "The one whose stuff was being stolen from?" The spirit nodded.

Seto with shaking hands cleared some of the ivy away from the stone and read "RIP Seto Kiaba!"

Seto moved away quickly "NO!" he screamed "NO IT CAN'T BE LIKE THIS!" he turned to the spirit and grabbed the folds of his cloak "Spirit please! I'm not the man I was! Just let me have another chance, please." He cried tears going down his face "I can change. I'll change!" he shouted at the spirit.

The spirit kicked Seto into the grave. Seto fell backwards into the ground and was falling through the grave until he landed on his dead self. And Seto screamed as everything went black as the spirit closed up the tomb.

**Review me! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter tommow!**


	6. Chapter 6

A Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas Carol

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or a Christmas Carol**

Chapter Six: Making Everything Right

Seto fell off his bed. He sat up hard. It was his old room. He turned to the window and gasped, it was snowing. Jumping up he grabbed the calendar and looked at the number, 25.

"It's Christmas morning! The spirits did all in one night! Of course they did, they can do anything they like." He said happily "They've given me another chance to right the wrongs I've caused. Oh there's so much to do!" he said washing his face and getting dressed.

Seto grabbed his coat and ran outside into the snow. "What to do first?" he muttered dumb struck for a second "Mokuba! I have to apologise for all these years… No I've got to arrange for some things first." He said running down the stairs.

**~::~ **

Mokuba, Rebecca, Kisara and Noah were sitting on the sofas singing carols. It was just before lunch and the servants were getting it ready. "# On the Second day of Christmas my true love said to me…"

Seto was outside looking up at the house. He had never been so nervous in his life, would Mokuba accept his apology for all the years of being so cold hearted towards him.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A servant girl opened the door, she seemed taken aback to seeing him on the door step. "May I come in?" he asked. She nodded

"Do you wish me to take you to your brother?" she asked taking his coat and hat.

"No I know the way" said Seto leaving her in the hall way.

Being led by the sound of the singing he walked over to the door of the sitting room. "On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me five golden rings."

He gave a deep breath and pushed the door open. Everyone stopped singing and looked up at Seto. They all looked surprised to say the least.

"I'm here to have dinner with all of you" he muttered shyly. "Is the Invitation still open?"

Mokuba looked so happy "Of course Seto" he said standing up and hugging him.

"Can you all forgive me?" he asked them all.

"Yes" said Rebecca smiling and raising her glass. The others did too in a way of respect. Seto smiled and sat down with the.

"Thank you all" he whispered to them all as he blushed ruby red.

"Lunch is ready" said the same confused servant who opened the door to Seto.

"Thank you" said Mokuba standing up with his wife and Seto and walked into the dining room followed by Kisara and Noah. And Seto got sit on the other side of Mokuba and Kisara.

**~::~**

Seto had to leave soon after lunch because he had to keep his appointment with Yami and when his family asked he said he had more unfinished business he had to attend to.

"What luck Yami's late" he thought happily as he saw Yami wasn't there when he got there.

He got his books out and coat out and put on his hardest frown he could.

After a few minutes Yami came into the shop a little flustered and surprised at the enormous turkey that had arrived at his house that morning.

"You're late" said Seto looking up at Yami

"I'm sorry sir, I had an odd morning. And it is Christmas"

"Christmas is just another work day! You made me a fool again, so I have no choice but to…"

Yami cringed in fear as he waited for Seto to fire him or something else just as bad.

"…give you a raise!"

Yami opened his eyes and looked up in confusion at Seto.

"I'm going to make you my partner and ask for your forgiveness for all those years ago and down trading you for the past few years."

Yami stared at Seto in surprise at what had just happened. But he found his voice really quickly "Yes I can forgive you" he said smiling at Seto.

"And I want to help you with your current situation and I want to help you spiritually and fanatically. I can get your two unemployed friends jobs and give you money for medicine"

Yami's mouth dropped open from the words Seto was saying that he had waited for for so long. He found his voice finally and whispered "How do you know about all that?"

"I have my sources" said Seto mysteriously

Yami needed to sit down and stared as Seto took a piece of coal from the coal bucket and throw it into the fire heating it up.

"What happened to you" he whispered "It's like someone's replaced you with the old Seto"

Seto smiled to himself and simply said "I think we should go over to your house and just discuss what needs to be done."

**~::~ **

Ishizu had just started cleaning the plates an hour later.

"When's Yami going to be back?" Yugi asked watching the fire in his usual chair. He had gotten his way again to be out of bed

"Not for a while I expect" said Ryou who was helping Ishizu to clean the plates.

Just after Ryou said this the door opened and Yami came in with Seto.

Ishizu gasped and dropped the plate she was cleaning. It broke loudly on the floor. "What's going on?" she questioned amazed.

"Um…well, Seto wants to help us" Yami explained shyly.

Ryou dropped the plate he was drying.

Yugi turned and was the first one to speak "Really?" he whispered happily.

"Yes" said Seto quietly.

"Kiss me you fool" said Joey grabbing Seto's face and kissing him hard.

Seto pulled away instantly of course but Joey still whispered "I love em tough"

Every one giggled at that and Yami gently kissed Yugi.

**~::~**

Seto did it all, he managed to get both Ryou and Joey decent jobs that paid well and Joey even got a date with Seto which Seto agreed to eventually.

Some laughed at the change in Seto… he let them laugh, he'd laugh with them.

And as for little Yugi who did **not **die, Seto was like a kind spirit that came on the hour of need saving his life.

(Yes you know what's coming!) In the words of so many others "God bless us everyone"

**The End**

**Everyone sing this!**

**On the twelfth day of Christmas my True love said to me…**

**Twelve hundred presents for my little brother**

**Eleven things I have to cook**

**Ten channels of Christmas specials **

**Nine weird monsters on Doctor who**

**Eight hearts broken on Eastenders and Corrie and Emmerdale**

**Seven decorations my dog broke**

**Six weeks of leftover food**

**Five annoying singing snowmen**

**Four £10 notes as presents**

**Three Tins of Quality Streets**

**Two Granddads asleep on the Sofa**

**And a Robin on the Christmas tree!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Oh what a merry Christmas day (which I also don't own)**

**Oh, what a merry Christmas day**

**Hear the joyous music play**

**Bells are ringing, choirs singing**

**Oh, what a merry Christmas day**

**Sharing the season of good cheer**

**With the ones we hold so dear**

**Friendly faces, warm embraces**

**Oh what a merry Christmas day**

**Snowflakes covered country lanes**

**Jack Frost painted window panes**

**Twinkling stars on Christmas Trees**

**Oh, what happy memories**

**Gathered 'round a fireplace**

**Families filled with love and grace**

**From peaceful ember's glow**

**Blessed Yuletide spirits grow**

**Grow and grow**

**Grow and grow**

**Joy to the children far and near**

**What a wondrous time of year**

**Isn't it just grand to say**

**Merry, merry Christmas**

**Merry, Merry Christmas**

**Oh, what a merry Christmas day!**

**Review me and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
